Entre el diagnóstico y la dulce realidad
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un terrible y triste diagnóstico, le revelo la mas dulce de la realidades... [[¡Happy MuraHimu Day!]]


_¡Heeey~!_ _:)_

 _Les paso a compartir este fic por el "_ _MuraHimu Day_ _" otra otp que sufre de escasez de historias u.u por ello me anime a escribirles, para darles amorshhh..._

 _Esto va para el grupo "_ **MuraHimu** **紫氷** _" en FB y a las personitas que me animaron con este fic :)_

* * *

Ni Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

" **Entre el diagnóstico y la dulce realidad."**

Murasakibara Atsushi impactaba por su imponente altura pero la gente ya estaba acostumbrada. Lo hicieron los del colegio Teikou, sus compañeros de la GoM, los jugadores de las distintas escuelas contra las que se dio esta en el secundario, Yosen entero así como los equipos que se dieron contra el equipo en ese tiempo, los dependientes de las distintas tiendas donde el pelivioleta compraba sus dulces... En fin, todos ya se habían acostumbrado e incluso decían que nada los sorprendería después de ver la enorme altura que poseía ni de conocer la enorme ingesta de dulces que el niño gigante devoraba.

Si, nada los sorprendía hasta que vieron a Murasakibara Atsushi salir, como alma que lleva el diablo, del consultorio de Midorima Shintarou llevando las bocazas de la gente al piso.

Muchos comentaron que se creían morir pisoteados. Otros que _Flash_ se quedaba _pequeño_ a su lado, que irónico.

Pero, ¿que habrá causado tal reacción aI chico dulcero que caminaba siempre con paso desgarbado?

.

45 minuntos antes...

-Muro-chin. - miro al pelinegro a su lado, quien también lo observaba. -Dijiste que sólo vendríamos una vez. - volvió a meterse su paleta a la boca. Himuro sólo sonrió dulcemente.

-Sólo venimos por los estudios que te realizó Shintarou. - Murasakibara hizo crujir su caramelo como muestra clara de su disgusto y aburrimiento.

-Tatsu-chan, Atsu-chan. Shin-chan los espera, ya tiene los resultados. - Himuro sonrió en agradecimiento al enfermero, enserio el chico había logrado su objetivo y al final no se había separado del as de Shutoku, justo como él se lo había propuesto con Atsushi.

Al entrar al consultorio se encontraron con un megane que conocían bien pero que a pesar de ello, lo trataban con respeto ahora que era un médico.

-Mido-chin, apúrate. - bueno, casi todos.

-Discúlpalo Shintarou. - sonrió de nuevo el pelinegro, para que Atsushi entendiera que si seguía así tardarían más. -Dime, ¿salieron bien sus estudios?

-Ya se cómo es Murasakibara. - hablo por fin el peliverde. - Y porque sé cómo es no me sorprende leer lo que dice aquí. - señalo un par de hojas que tenía en las manos y enseguida, prosiguió a extendérselas a Himuro.

Este leyó veloz la información, Midorima notó como el único ojo visible de Himuro se abría por la sorpresa y el pánico. Miro a su ex-compañero de equipo, que se encontraba recargado en la pared frente a su escritorio, Murasakibara le observó con una ceja levantada, esta cita con Mido-chin se estaba alargando y de una forma que a él no le iba gustando.

-Murasakibara.

-Mido-chin.

-Tienes que dejar los dulces.

-No quiero. - sentenció el paciente.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Por tu bien, tienes diabetes. - finalizó el médico, no explicó nada más, ya que aunque parecía que Murasakibara no sabía nada más que de dulces y baloncesto, él conocía bien esa palabra. Esa sentencia.

Se alejó de la pared, con la mirada de Midorima e Himuro sobre él, aunque el rostro de este se viera como siempre en su mirada se veía la preocupación que estaba sintiendo, ¿Atsushi diabético? ¿Y ahora qué ocurriría con su pareja?

-¡Murasakibara!

-¡Atsushi, espera! - pero el pelivioleta no lo hizo, se fue sin esperar a su Muro-chin ni despedirse de su amigo, él sólo se quería irse y así lo hizo.

Caminó sin detenerse, no podía ser cierto lo que Mido-chin le había dicho, él no estaba enfermo. No se sentía así, él nunca se enfermaba, ni de caries ni de nada, cuando se percató estaba parado frente a la enorme tienda de dulces que frecuentaba seguido. Se quedó estático ahí, observando la marquesina colorida que daba la bienvenida al lugar así como a los niños, jóvenes y adultos que entraban y salían con sus confites a la mano, todo lo incitaba a entrar y comprar todo lo que él quisiera pero no lo hizo.

La mirada que Muro-chin tenía cuando salió del hospital era de tristeza y preocupación, a él tampoco le había gustado la noticia que habían recibido pero si llegaba a casa y lo encontraba con dulces esa mirada seguiría ahí y eso, eso fue lo que no lo dejo entrar por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

.

-Shin-chan perdóname, perdóname. - se excusaba el pelinegro a un Midorima que desde hacía unos dos minutos no había dicho nada, sólo seguía ahí recargado en su escritorio, con el rostro oculto por su mano derecha.

-Sabes, esto es tan irónico Takao. Después de decirte tantas veces que no te metieras donde no te llaman-nadodayo, por fin el día que me haces caso ocurre esto.

-Enserio, perdóname Shin-chan.

-No te sigas disculpando, ya me dijiste que desde el laboratorio te dieron los resultados y que me los trajiste así tal cual te los habían entregado. - el pelinegro asintió. -¿Quién iba a decirme que si no te ibas a platicar con el de laboratorio no notarías el error del chico nuevo al sellar los sobres?

-Jeje, no digas que no te lo dije. - respondió con querer y no a las palabras de su pareja, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona bien disimulada.

-Ahora ve con ellos, y diles la verdad-nanodayo.

-¡Pero Shin-chan, me van a aplastar! - se quejó presuroso y con cara de pánico el enfermero, por la orden del médico. -Además, ya dijiste que no es mi culpa.

-Tengo pacientes Takao, además tengo que ir a reportar al chico causante de este error. - el de menor estatura se dirigió derrotado a la puerta. -Te veo en la casa, cuídate.

.

Himuro se dirigía al departamento que desde hace más de un año era el hogar de Atsushi y él, deseaba encontrarlo y sin dulces de preferencia. Apenas su pareja había salido del consultorio médico, Midorima había hablado con él seriamente sobre la salud del pelivioleta. Le explicó todo lo que tendría que cambiar y le dio la dieta que tendría que llevar Murasakibara desde ese momento. El pelinegro suspiro cansino imaginando todo lo que se venía encima.

Era tanta su preocupación que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su hogar cuando ya iba colocando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, todo en modo automático. No vio a nadie simple vista, sólo noto las dos bolsas de caramelos que Atsushi había planeado llevar a la consulta pero que a petición suya había dejado en casa, se acercó presuroso donde estas se encontraban, notando de paso que parecían completas.

Las oculto en una de las alacenas para luego ir a su habitación, donde apenas y había ingresado, lo escucho.

-Muro-chin. - su querido pelivioleta se encontraba sentado en la esquina izquierda de su habitación, justo a un lado de la cama que compartían.

-Atsushi. - se dirigió enseguida a donde se encontraba, hincándose de rodillas a su lado. -No comiste ninguno. - aunque fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, Murasakibara la respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza. -Gracias.

-¿Que voy hacer Muro-chin? - se hundió más en su lugar el pelivioleta, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que haría ahora. Trabajaba como repostero en la cocina de un hotel y siempre tenía que probar dulces, además que de camino a casa había un centenar de puntos donde se abastecía de confites, no iba a poder con tanta presión visual.

Himuro entendió a la perfección el océano de dudas que tenía su amado en su interior. Le dio in golpecito en las piernas a su chico para que las extendiera, y al momento que obedeció se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Se miraron por unos segundos cuando el pelinegro hablo.

-Todo va estar bien Atsushi, sólo confía en mí. - Himuro tomo con sus manos el rostro de su amado y sin oposición lo acercó hacia él para besarlo. Ambos se sintieron tan bien con ese pequeño y dulce contacto, con el que se decían que de hecho confiaban ciegamente entre ellos.

-Además, todavía puedes comerme a mí. - hablo de nuevo el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, mientras se abrazaba más a su chico, quien lo veía sin comprender del todo sus palabras. -La última vez dijiste que era tú mejor dulce. - le susurro cerca de su oído al de mayor altura, causando así que Murasakibara le besara el cuello, suspiro ante el contacto.

-Muro-chin, te comeré entonces. - esas palabras causaron que un tumulto de sensaciones nacidas de su parte baja empezaran a recorrer su cuerpo para unirse con las que nacían e invadian por igual, desde su corazón.

Se unieron de nuevo en un beso, pero ahora más exigente y pasional, sintió las grandes manos de su amado infiltrarse por debajo de su camisa acariciando toda su espalda, descendieron hasta sus caderas y ahí se curvearon hasta estrujar su trasero, causando que se restregara en la ya excitada hombría del pelivioleta.

-Hmmg. - gimio ante el acto, causando que Murasakibara siguiera con sus movimientos, dejo de besarlo para acariciar con su nariz el cuello de Himuro, le encantaba aspirar su olor tan dulce. -Mmgh, A-Atsushi calma... - le pidió con voz entrecortada, si seguían con esa tortuosa fricción se vendría demasiado rápido.

-Te quitare esto Muro-chin. - y con esas simples palabras las prendas estorbosas dejaron de serlo. Himuro hizo lo mismo con las de Murasakibara, dejando besos y marcas en el acto, este ante contacto sólo sonreía y jadeaba entre lapso y lapso, le gustaba que Muro-chin fuera un desesperado al igual que él.

Se puso de pie, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Himuro, este ante el movimiento se aferró con sus piernas a su pareja, su entrada quedó expuesta ante el miembro caliente del pelivioleta, la fricción era exquisitamente terrible. No supo en que momento fue dejado sobre la cama, él sólo sentía los besos y lamidas que recibía en sus pezones, en su abdomen, en todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones le impedían abrir siquiera completamente sus ojos, sólo se estaba guiando del tacto y la voz de su chico, pero de un momento a otro ya no sintió más.

-Muro-chin. - abrió lentamente sus ojos observando la mirada preocupada de su pareja.

-At-sushi, ¿q-que pasa? - se incorporó un poco, acariciando la mejilla de quien lo veía desde arriba.

-Nadie me va a quitar a Muro-chin, ¿verdad? - Himuro se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras pero más por la emoción que Murasakibara le imprimía. -Nadie me va a prohibir comerte, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que su chico le había dado lo tranquilizaba pero enserio necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, si cabía la posibilidad de perder a su Muro-chin, entonces no obedecería a Mido-chin. Si no tenía al pelinegro a su lado, entonces no tenía caso cuidarse, que le den todas las enfermedades que sean. Sin él nada importaba.

-Nada va a hacer que me aleje de ti, te quiero Atsushi. - y con esas palabras y ese beso, reanudaron sus muestras de afecto.

.

Ahora sí, con el favor de Kami y a la dichosa Oha-Asa de su prometido, Murasakibara no lo aplastaría.

Presionó el timbre una, dos, tres veces pero nadie lo atendió, le pareció escuchar un " _¡voy a aplastarlos!_ " pero confiaría que sólo fuera su sugestión.

Arriesgándose a ello, acercó su mano a la puerta para golpearla, cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro con el cabello revuelto, no llevaba camisa pero si una bonita decoración de marcas en cuello y torso, y unos pantalones cortos.

-Kazunari.

-¡Tatsu-chan! - el antiguo base de Shutoku salió de su inspección al cuerpo de su amigo. -Lamento interrumpir, pero em, bueno...

-¡Muro-chin! Regresa o te voy a buscar. - el mencionado sólo sonrió ante las palabras que venían desde su habitación, Takao en cambio, trago grueso al imaginar que si el grandote venía si lo aplastaría, así que mejor optó por decirle de una buena vez la noticia a Himuro.

-Hubo un error en el laboratorio, Shin-chan esta histérico je. - y así era, le acababa de hablar, y al parecer tendría que ir a decirle a un par de _bakas_ que de hecho el que esta embarazado es Kagami y no Aomine como les habían dicho ayer. -Bueno, Murasakibara no tiene diabetes. Resulto bastante sano.

-Espero no vuelva a ocurrir esto Kazunari.

-Créeme Tatsu-chan, Shin-chan no dejará que ocurra de nuevo. Aun así Atsu-chan debería de regular su ingesta de dulces.

-Lo hará, después de este susto, lo hará.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. - escucho unos pasos acercarse y ese fue el momento para despedirse. -Nos vemos luego Tatsu-chan y de nuevo, lo sentimos.

Apenas cerró la puerta, sintió que lo llevaban a su habitación jalandolo por su pantalón.

-Atsushi, tengo que decirte algo.

-Luego será. - bueno, que no se diga que no lo intento. No es como si lo hiciera sólo porque le gustaba ser el mejor dulce de Atsushi.

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto!? Realmente me alegrará conocer su opinión, es mi primer MuraHimu me la paso escribiendo tanto AoKaga que enserio esto fue un reto para mí._

 _¡De antemano, gracias por los reviews, favs &follows, que esto se merezca! __:)_


End file.
